mctoran_rp_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Tarkur
Tarkur is a minor protagonist in Arena Battle, Escape From Whitegate and Cataclysm. Although a hotheaded, impulsive warrior, Tarkur always tries to fight with some sense of honor. History Early Life Tarkur is from the plane of Ravnica, a grandiose city stretching the entirety of its plane. The city is divided into ten guilds, each doing different things to keep balance throughout the city. Tarkur was born and raised in the Izzet League, a guild of Mad Scientists whom focus on crazy inventions and wild experiments. Among these experiments, is creating elementals from two opposing elements, beings called weirds. Tarkur, however, was an experiment gone wrong, in which two similar elements(fire and lightning) were fused into the same elemental rather than opposing elements. Because of the abuse dealt to him by the scientists, and being forced to work as a test dummy, he eventually broke free from his captivity. But in his blind rage, he killed his creator, who was the one Tarkur held closest to his heart. The experience was so traumatic, the elemental's Planeswalker Spark ignited, and he was flung through The Multiverse. He arrived on the plane of Dominaria, where he learned to use blue and red magic at the Tolarian Academy for magicians. Therefore, he has learned and mastered its arts. Arena Battle! Eventually, Tarkur heard word of a competition known as "Arena Battle!" Being held in Atero on Spherus Magna. His curiousity peaked, and seeing an opportunity to test his skills against other opponents, Tarkur chose to join the tournament. Almost immediately, Tarkur began a fierce rivalry with an ice-powered warrior named The Controller of Ice. The two were even pitted against each-other in Arena Battle's first match. Tarkur won the fight, and was declated the victor, much to The Controller of Ice's annoyance. Later, as Tarkur slept, an attempt was made on his life by a ninja who had snuck into the arena's barracks, and was soon revealed to be Eric. Eric told Tarkur and the other warriors that he was hired to assassinate Tarkur, and hinted that kt was an inside job, most likely carried out by The Controller of Ice in a fit of jealousy. The Controller, however, vehemently denied his involvement. Soon after, The Gamemaster attempted to hold a rematch between Tarkur and The Controller of Ice. However, Tarkur angrily refused to take part, and in response The Gamemaster attacked, finally revealing his true colors. The Gamenaster confessed to being behind most of the mysterious events that had occured in the arena, and The Controller of Ice's innocence was confirmed. Tarkur and the other warriors escaped a trap set by The Gamemaster, and together they infiltrated the arena's secret lab. There, they confronted Berserker, the monstrous form of Mark Mcneil. Tarkur attempted to escape, but found that his teleportation abilities had been restricted. The Gamemaster severely weakened Tarkur by freezing his body, briefly entombing him in an ice sculpture of himself. When the ice was shatteted, Tarkur had been reduced to a mere flame. However, he refused to give up and not help his friends. Tarkur ignited his essence into a powerful nova which engulfed Berserker, sacrificing his life to give the other warriors the needed advantage in defeating the monster. Pre-Whitegate Little did Tarkur know, he would have survived his self-destructive attack that he thought for sure would kill him. Due to missing pieces of his essence (Which The Gamemster had collected), Tarkur had to replace pieces of his being with metal fragments to keep his form intact. Over a period of 40 years, Tarkur made several attempts of planeswalking, which all had thrown him onto the wrong plane. Escape From Whitegate When Archangel Michael injected himself with a portion of Tarkur's essence in an attempt to gain a greater insight into the Multiverse, this act somehow opened a dimensional path for Tarkur to access. Tarkur then found himself in Whitegate Fortress during one of his attempts at Plansewalking. Now finding himself in Whitegate, Tarkur was guided along by Michael, who decided to help Tarkur get his bearings. Powers Tarkur is a Planeswalker, meaning he can freely travel to any universe or realm in The Multiverse at will. In any given fight, Tarkur can only use 4 of each of these attacks: Disallow(Instant): Can cancel any ability or spell targeting Him or his own spells(Creatures, sorceries, instants, enchantments and artifacts counts as spells) Frost lynx(creature): 2(hits twice)/2(can take 2 hits) Ab elemental cat that stuns an enemy for a short period of time. Curator's ward(Enchantment Aura): Enchanted permanent(Creature, land, enchantment or artifact) gains hexproof(A permanent with hexproof can't be the target of spells or abilities.) Enigma drake(creature): x(x hits were x is all instants and soceries, Tarkur cast this duel)/4 (can take for hits) Drake Shock(instant): gives any target an electric shot. Lightning strike(instant): shots a lighting at any target Seismic Elemental(creature): 4(hits 4 times)/4(can take 4 hits) Elemental that causes beings that can't fly to be unable to block an attack for a period of time. Warfire javelineer(creature): 2(hits twice)/3(can take 3 hits) deals x damage were x is egual to the numbers of instants and sorceries Tarkur has cast. Lava Axe(sorcery): sends a giant axe made of lava at target opponent Guttersnipe(creature): 2(hits twice)/2(can take 2 hits) Goblin that does an additional damage to an opponent whenever Tarkur casts an instant or sorcery. Costs: Disallow: 1 any mana and 2 blue mana Frostlynx: 2 any mana and 1 blue mana Curator's ward: same as frost lynx Enigma Drake: 2 any mana, 1 blue mana and 1 red mana Shock: 1 red mana Lightning strike 1 any mana and 1 red mana Seismic elemental 2 any mana and 2 red mana Warfire javelineer: 3 any mana and 1 red mana Lava axe: 4 any mana and 1 red mana Guttersnipe: 2 any mana and 1 red mana